DAISY AND LUIGI, THERE LOVE STORY
by jas44
Summary: BASICALLY HOW THEY GOT TOGETHER. PARTIES, OLD LOVES, AND KARAOKE ARE SOME OF THE THINGS THAT GET IN THE WAY.
1. Chapter 1 Getting ready for the party

AN: Hey :). So basically an amazing Luigi and daisy story. Grammar sucks. Sorry. Review and note that i made up all of their last names and if you hate it then totally your problem because that's they way it's gonna be in this story

Prologue:

Daisy's face was flushed.

Her heart was racing.

Her head was pounding.

She couldn't believe it.

She must've been dreaming

She had woke up next to someone

and it was no other than Luigi.

The love of her life.

Her reason for living.

They were the new "IT Mario couple"

Screw Mario and Peach

Luigi and Daisy are where it's at.

But it wasn't always like this.

Actually there path to love was rather awkward.

Missunderstandings, Other loves, there love was

the most bumpiest of them all

and thus : Luigi and Daisy: there love story

Chapter 1: getting ready for the party

Daisy Orange looked at herself in her 6 foot tall mirror.

Ever since Peach had gotten captured (AGAIN) and saved ,she was once again second banana. So she had to look all dolled up full of makeup and tight clothes to even be second glanced at when Peach was in the same room.

She had grew out her hair,dyed it a darker almost black color and crimped it so it went wavy. She had on an orange tank top that clung to all her curves and wore a black mini that made her legs look extra finished the looks with black high heels and a silver necklace that Peach had gave her for her her she looked like a slut and she hated makeup but that's the only way to get noticed.

It was Peach's welcome back happens every 2 weeks since Bowser's like in love with Peach but Daisy went to all the parties anyways.

She walked out of her room and called up one of the toads. The toad blushed when he accidentally bumped into Daisy's tanned leg. He apologized over and over until finally Daisy got bored of it and said in a sugary voice:

"Don't worry about it toad baby, just get me a cab to Peach's party will yah?"

The toad got even redder at the word baby but went to the phone to call the cab.

20 minutes later the cab came and the driver was another toad. He looked a lot older though and Daisy sighed realizing she didn't have to flirt with this one too. He opened the door and Daisy quickly settled cab driver cleared his throat and check his hair before he opened his mouth to obviously talk to her.

'Honestly' Daisy thought to herself, 'I thought this dude was mature'

"So.." he said in a obvious attempt to sound manly, "how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks and how are you?" Daisy quickly replied hoping to just get the small talk over with so she can reject him and he can drive faster being embarrassed to be in her presence.

"I'm iight. Did you hear the latest gossip about Mario's wimpy brother Luigi?"

Daisy tensed up for a second. How dare he call Luigi wimpy. And he's not just "Mario's brother". He's cute and nice and special and his own person. Okay so she;ll admit that's partially the reason she's all dolled up. She's secretly in love with Luigi. She would've of punched this guy in the face thought if it hadn't been for 2 things. a)He's in the front and he;s driving and they could get into a car accident and b) she wanted to know what the toad knew first so she kept her tone as natural as possible.

"No what?"

"He's got himself a girlfriend. She's a looker and a keeper alright. Blond hair,blue eyes,huge chest,nice, knows how to cook and clean,basically she's the perfect woman"

Daisy had never clenched her fist so hard. Her fake nails pricked her skin and a little bit of blood came out.


	2. Chapter 2 Why and meet

An: Hello. Just a warning that this chapter has a little swearing and the story is getting a bit more dramatic but I hope it doesen't turn you off from this hopefully good story.

Chapter 2: WHY and meet

"Oh..." Daisy said hoping to sound like she didn't care.

"Well were here." Cab driver toad said before he opened the door and held his hand out.

She took it. She was still in shock! Luigi has a girlfriend? WHY was she the LAST to be told,WHY had she had heard it from some sick cab driver and WHY wasn't she good enough?

*Ugghh okay whatever fuck* Daisy thought to herself and walked with such authority that most people moved out of the way without her even demanding it. *If he doesn't want me then that's fine. I'll find a new boy to like. He'll be even BETTER than Luigi...if that's possible.. it'll be someone tall and defenitl-

"Daisy!" ,Peach cried interrupting her thoughts,"So glad you could make it. I missed you so much when I was captured. Nice outfit but next time could you dress a little more... classy?"

Peach was wearing a pink dress that looked like a wedding dress in Daisy's opinion. Never in a million years would she ever dress like that, but she didn't say that. Instead she said:

"Sure hun and I missed you to. So much gossip to tell you. I'll sleepover after the party. That is unless your planning on spend some time with Mario.." She added with a suggestive tone expecting Peach to blush. Instead she looked away.

"No... I have to tell you something important..but now I have to greet some more guests but i'll talk you later" Peach said as she swayed away to go talk to Wario and his fat date Sandy.

"Luigi... " a whiny voice called out, "This party is damn boring. Can we at least dance or meet some intresting friends Or maybe we can go be naughty in Peach's bedroom.."

"Adeena chill", Luigi said in a tired voice, "I promised Peach i'd stay for a while.. oh there's Daisy I should go say hi"

"Who is Dasy?"

"It's Daisy and she's a good friend of mine", Luigi replied.

*Damn it,there coming over here* , Daisy thought wishing she was with someone so she didn't look like a loner.

"Hello Daisy.", Luigi said warm and with a smile, "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It hasn't even started yet.."Daisy replied coolly not looking at his face. If she did then she would see this "adeena" too and she even sounded pretty.

"Umm yahh.."Luigi replied obviously hurt by the way Daisy blew him off.

"Hey", Adeena said, "Your Daisy Orange right? Damn I love your outfit. Your a party girl right? Me too. Oh my gosh let's be friends. Oh hahaha sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Adeena Neewwu. Luigi's girlfriend. Luigi is so hot isn't he? And sweet too! A perfect jem"

* What is wrong with this girl* Daisy thought to herself, * she so preppy and she's telling me why she's falling for Luigi. Thanks hoe but I don't need to know!*

* Damn that sound mean. I barely know her. She might even be not that bad. Okay Daisy time to see what she looks like.*

Daisy turned around and saw a beautiful girl with amazingly blonde hair. It was straight and went to her shoulders. Her nose was at just the right angle and her lips were full and absolutely perfect. Her boobs were huge and she was skinnier than Daisy would ever be in her life was wearing a short dress that made her look like a whore but at the same time look classy,just the way Peach would probably like. The dress was a dark green.

Suddenly Daisy had a hard time breathing..

An: Hope you liked it. Don't worry the party is just getting started and there will be some very dramatic twists. And what was peach hiding during the talk earlier? Review :)


	3. Chapter 3 Spiking up the party

An: This chapter is about the party Also a couple swears. Some more characters from the games make a appearence too... enjoy chapter 3 :)

Chapter 3. Spiking up the party

" Yo are you okay?", Adeena demanded when Daisy's eyes got huge, "I can like call you an abulence or something if you missed your meds..."

Daisy quickly turned her expression into a "count your blessings that i'm even talking to you" stare and said :

"I'm fine and don't take medications k? Now excuse me I see someone I MUST talk to..cya" and with that she walked away with her "authority" walk, and went to find someone she could speak to for 2 minutes that didn't make her pissed or embaressed and that happened to be Waluigi Livingston.

"Hey babe. You look smoking hot today. Way better then these stick up there ass women around here" Walugi joked after eyeing her up and down.

"You look pretty damn sexy haha I know what you mean. Who are these people? This party is so damn boring. There playing classics...like what happened to rap and rock and roll?" Daisy replied with a smirk.

She loved to flirt with Waluigi. He's just like her and super funny. She had never seen him more than as a friend but that might have to change tonight now that Luigi had a blonde hot girlfriend...

"Yeah. I doubt Peach knows half these people anyways. With her getting captured like EVERY second. But you wanna liven this party up a bit? I got Wario and Sandy spiking the punch soon. These stuck ups are gonna get a little surprise. Lets dirty dance though." Waluigi suggested while he grabbed Daisy's hand pulled her onto the center of the ballroom.

The dj or whatever it was at classy parties was playing some crappy music and everyone around Daisy and Waluigi was doing the waltz. Daisy, never one to be "one with the crowd" turned around and started grinding Waluigi sexily. She looked like a stripper but hell it was fun!

Waluigi was putting his hands on her waist and was dancing inapropetly right along with her. Daisy could feel tons of eyes on them by now and she hoped that Luigi and Adeena were one of them. Peach suddenly stormed up and screamed:

"What are you doing? This is a PROFESSIONAL party and were celebrating my return by having wine and punch and small talk. Were not gonna act like strippers and pimps okay?"

"Chill..." Waluigi replied his hands still on Daisy's butt even tho they stopped dancing and it was probably just to pissed Peach off, " We were just having some fun. But okay we'll do it your way. Get one of the toads to start serving the punch and we'll do some small talk or whatever"

Daisy bit back a smile. Alcohol and Peach together was hilarious. And to see all these stuck ups drunk as well. Man that would be the best thing,other than the dirty dancing,that happened tonight.

"Well okay.." Peach replied after a couple second of uncertinany. Then she walked away to go tell the toads to serve some punch and they did so.

Daisy and Waluigi watched with matching smirks after seeing every single person in the room take some punch and chug it down.

"Lets sit and talk." Waluigi suggested and Daisy nodded so they walked over to a empty table.

"I'm sorry about Luigi babe. I knew how much you liked him but it's his loss. Your like I said : smoking hot and your funny and sweet and if that pussy kid can't realize that then ovbiously he's not as cool as you thought he was" Waluigi said sweetly

"Damn Waluigi... I never saw this side of you and it's auctully very sweet and not so bad looking yourself"Daisy replied as she gave him a hug.

"Ddddaissssyyy", Adeena called out to her and Waluigi dropped his hands to stare at the blonde beauty

* What the fuck? So much for smoking hot and deserves better*, Daisy thought angirly but that anger suddenly turned when Waluig grabbed her hand and mouthed the words "play along" to her.

"Sup? I'm Waluigi", Waluigi said cooly

"Hi.. uhm.. I'm Adeena" Adeena said chopply starring at Daisy and Waluigi's hands being together. Luigi was a few steps back also looking ackward and loss for words

"Did you try to punch yet?" Daisy asked a little smug at there reactions.

"It's just punch...",Adeena said looking at her with pity. Well it WAS a stupid and random question Daisy realized and blushed.

"Waluigi!", a horse voice called out.

"Wario!", Waluigi replied with a smile, "And Sandy! Did you go threw with our little plan?" he wondered.

"Nahh. Stupid bitch with the wedding dress for a outfit saw us right before we could pour it she has a huge stick up her ass. We were just trying to have a little fun.." Sandy replied pissed off.

She was wearing a white shirt and jean hair was red and she was auctully really pretty She wasn't even fat. She just wasn't skinny. Daisy imediantly felt bad for judging. And she said Peach dress looked like a wedding dress just like her. Daisy almost completely forgot about Sandy calling Peach a bitch and that Adeena and Luigi were still with them when Luigi finally spoke and said:

"What plan is that? And Peach isn't a just likes the finer things in life. She's a princess what would u expect?She learned all about this shit when she was like 3 unlike your white trash hill billy self"

*Whoa. When does Luigi swear?* Daisy wondered in her head. Was this girlfriend of his really changing him?

"Damn Luigi didn't know you had a foul mouth. Your not as much a wimp as everyone thinks you are." Wario observed.

"And it's none of your buisness. I wasn't even talking to you anyways so get out of here you punk ass ,wimpy, sloppy seconds boy.." Sandy said and spit on his shoe for dramatic effect.

" Slow your roll Sandy" Daisy said before Luigi had a chance to defend himself, " You are way outta line. Get out of my friends house right now before I have you escorted. You DO NOT insult the owner of this house and Luigi, one of the nicest guys here. NOW SHOVE IT AND LEAVE." Daisy screamed and pointed her recently manicured finger towards the door. Everyone was staring at them now and Sandy got huffy and stocked off. Wario shot Luigi an apologetic but fake smile and walked out after her.

"Thanks for defending me Daisy but I gotta go home to check on Mario so talk to you later", Luigi said as he walked out as well with a shocked Adeena in hand.

"Wait... what about Mario?" , Daisy demanded but he was already gone.

!*%$(*))*^*()_)(*&^%$ sneak preview at chapter 4!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$#%

~~2 hours later~~

"Well thanks for comming guys but it's past my time to be up so i'll see yahh at the Van Windoss party next week and see yah" Peach said as the last of her guests walked out the door.

"Now Daisy..", Peach said in a tone Daisy had never heard her speak in, " We have tons to talk about. But first things first. I have a huge secret to tell you but you ABSOLUTELY can't tell anyone"

"I'm not one to gossip Peach.. you know that. You can trust me with anything hun. You know that. Were opposites in everyway but were also bestfriends so trust me." Daisy replied with a warm smile and patted Peach's back comfortingly..

" Kay well the truth is I..."

An : What's the big secret that Peach has to say? Will Sandy come back and have her revenge for getting embarresd in front of all those people? Why did Luigi have to check on Mario? All will be revealed in chapter 4 :)


End file.
